When Facebook is used to
by Nadeshico52000
Summary: A series di one-shots about the funniest reactions of their favorite characters on the world of Facebook! The story will roll parallel to fanfic "When a time machine is used to ..." so let's enjoy the participation of first generation too!
1. Chapter 1

When Facebook is used to ... Entertainment boss of Varia.

A scream was heard throughout the mansion Varia.

- VOOOOOOOIIIIII WHO WAS GARBAGE who dared to PUBLISH THIS VIDEO! - Squalo shouted with all his strength, ie, the ears that hold on.

- Shishishi seems that the small shark got screwed cool, good for the prince! - Said Bel firmly holding the IPhone and turning to all members look.

- VOOOOOOOIIIII I WILL START YOUR HEAD PRINCE DAMN! - Then began a run behind Bel the halls and rooms of the mansion.

In one of the rooms of the mansion Xaxus watched it all through the cabin security cameras as their commander pursued a subordinate to stop laughing.

- Now this garbage will learn not to drink without me! Hahaha!

Some distance away in the Vongola Mansion ...

Tsuna was busy up to the throat with the paperwork when Gokudera walked into his office holding a red leptop with a guy a few friends.

- Juudaime think you should see this. - Gokudera said with a few guy friends. - The Varia readied again ...

- Do not tell me it costs more ... - Said the young Sun 20 years. After all new spending means a lot of paperwork and a lot of paperwork. means a lot of signatures and act finger to everything.

- Not Juudaime, they did something worse ... Watch this video.

In the video the shark appeared from the Varia calsinha and bra dancing and singing in a bar on top of a totally drunk table which generated laughs and more laughs Tsuna soon shared the video, and to the surprise of the boss of the Vongola in less than 20 145 minutes and 323 people shared commented to Tsuna that was a record.

Seeing your boss with the IPhone in hand Gokudera question.

- Juudaime what you're doing?

- I am sharing the video Hayato after all for a day Squalo kkkkk is a star!

- But who is that published it? - Gokudera asked curious.

- Who would use the nickname "Head of Waste"? - Tsuna asked smiling.

- Tch, it does not provide the same ...

For a whole day Squalo was seen destroying all computers leptops, Iphones, Smartphones, Tablet and any device via the Internet at the mansion generating more paperwork to Tsuna have to sign.


	2. Chapter 2

When Facebook is used to bring about an ... lark.

When it comes to a fight no one is better than the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Tenth, when it comes to a mission no one is faster than the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Tenth, when it comes to social life, no one is so ignorant as Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Tenth. Yes Hibari was not in favor of social networking in your life and that everyone knew.

- Have you heard the news? - Asked Yamamoto to Gokudera.

- What Maniac Sword?

- It seems that Mukuro will marry ... Weird huh? With who?

- Who the hell said that? - Spoke Gokudera looking for Rain Guardian. - Do you really think anyone would marry this lunatic?

- What wickedness Gokudera, I'm sure that must be a very nice person!

- You are traveling ... Who said this nonsense?

- He posted on Facebook for half an hour. Who will be the lucky girl?

- Or the lucky guy? We know that his preference is another ... - Gokudera commented softly.

Suddenly the Smartphones Yamamoto plays.

- Looks like we know who is the lucky ... - Said Yamamoto showing the phone to Gokudera gasped at that time.

Across the mansion a lark walked irritated with such attention she received from employees of the mansion. They looked at them with frightened eyes up and some fun. The only one who could answer was the head of the damned herbivores, your beloved ...

- Tsunayoshi!- Falou rirritado.

- Yes Kyoya? Did something happen? - Tsuna asked looking over the paperwork that piled his desk.

- I want to know why herbivores were looking at me weird?

Tsuna was surprised the question after all they always looked strange to Hibari. When would respond heard a light knock on the door and the entrance of Gokudera who seemed scared that occurred while looking for Hibari has just started laughing.

Seeing that Gokudera could not stop laughing, Hibari pulled the tonfas and was soon on the attack Gokudera biting to death, but even bleeding he could not stop laughing.

Already annoyed with that he went to the couch in the office and sat Tsuna.

Not believing what he saw Tsuna asked what happened.

- Do not know Juudaime! Hibari will marry Mukuro! kkkkk!

Angry Hibari did another session of bites on Gokudera to find out the source of the news, to find that the VEI herbivore Pineapple he sailed on a search mission and murder.

Seeing her leave Cloud in a wave of murderous search Tsuna remembered.

- We have to go after Hibari!

- Why Juudaime? - Asked Gokudera broken.

- Because I said Mukuro in a mission already has two hours!

That day Cloudkill made several victims throughout the mansion!

Not too far a Nevoa amused with the IPhone mentiosos sending status to irritate some lark that had seized his prey that was a certain mob boss. He felt so sweet revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

When Facebook is used to ... Worship of a certain right arm.

Many people usually criarpáginas oucantores on Facebook for your favorite artists. Have Gokudera decided to create a page dedicated solely extreme in his devotion to his beautiful boss. Only he did not expect it to do so tantosucesso.

Several Famiglias clung page generating umasérie to rabid fans for a certain head of hair and hazel eyes. Each day the page was gedando hundreds of rabid fans and crazy, taking Gokudera madness, then, the albino had an idea ... Make a photo shoot on the daily lives of the beautiful and wonderful iff boss ... It was a success total! The whole mansion was fervent rises photos of their beloved leader of pajamas or dormindolevemente in bed ... Of late, your beautiful chefetrabalhando with gorgeous sunglasses on her face giving her an angelic look ... Denoites, consentrado reading a book in the library or taking a bath ...

Wishes for photos Boss "petite" Vongola generated a fever hitherto unmet male and female population of the underworld. Within all this, just gorgeous unwise head of the new Facebook fever ...

It was a beautiful fall morning and Tsuna was again in his beautiful routine complete and sign the damn paperwork when ...

- Juudaime, can I ask a humble please? - Asked Gokudera looking for petites and brown eyes of his beloved boss.

- Sure Hayato! Could ask for! -Tsuna answered with a beautiful smile when suddenly felt a flash in your face and a Gokudera running away with a digital camera in hands.

- Thanks Juudaime! - He said closing the office door.

- There's something strange there ... And my intuition is telling me I will kill my right arm soon ...

- Gokudera Hayato, got what I asked? - Hibari spoke in a strong and angry tone.

Looking back, Gokudera sneered the man before her.

- Tch ... Do not need you to remind me of my commitment to the "club" ... - He said walking towards his office. - I got what I asked ... - So gone.

Tsuna could not believe that last month doubled, not tripled the number of people wanting to join him on Facebook, but had a small question ... How did they find? His intuition told him he would punch and intimidate a certain guardian of the storm ...

- Juudaime! Forgive me! I did not do any harm! But after the end of the contest to be your boyfriend I could not get used to seeing the story Juudaime and Primo together so I created a page to idolize Juudaime!

- But I'm not being idolized, Hayato! I'm being harassed via the internet! And the worst is that you get a target of 820 234 people!

- This is to see how Juudaime is popular! - Said Gokudera still crouching on the floor.

Tsuna noticed a linked page called "hate Primo" and noted the same number of fans like yours. He felt a slight guilt for his grandfather to be postponed ... The virtual social life is hard!


End file.
